Another troublesome school year
by J-Beany
Summary: School is troublesome, and so are girls. Can Temari convince him otherwise? Or make his life a living hell.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to hell

Temari knew this was going to be bad.

Ever since she saw it she did.

There it was waiting upon her upending doom, some girl even had the nerve to smile at her in the way in.

_Smile, Yes _S_mile_.

Temari soon decided to set the record straight. The girl wouldn't even have the nerve to walk near her again never mind catch a smile. Not if Temari had her way.

Which she didn't, not in the end.

Temari was "escorted" off the premises by some "business" clad men to her class. Or rather in her words dragged off forcefully into the pits of evil by a pair hell raisers.

Of course this did not mean Temari resented being here.

Of course she_ loved _cleanliness of the place, how the sickly the hospital smell consumed everywhere.

Of course she _loved_ the students, how inexplicably happy they seemed that it made her want to barf.

And of course she l_oved_ the plain brown oak door in front of her, taunting her even by standing there, teasing her to what lay beyond it and forevermore killing her sense of pride.

I mean really she was going to _Love_ this school.

As much as she_ loved _Baki right now I guess.

Not very much.


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy women, lazy men

Shikamaru was tired, nothing new I guess.

But really, he was.

Tired of all these damn women!

I mean Ok it had been _nice_ to hear about the day and how things were going, but really he did not need to know the status of every single relationship in konoha and what lip balm was in stock in whatever shop he had the least interest in.

He turned to the she-beast or Ino her preferred name who was spouting this nonsense and said for the millionth time today

"I don't care"

His plea like many, many others through the day(it was only the morning) came unnoticed and she continued to spout out some other nonsense of something about Sakura seducing Sasuke with this new lip balm of hers.

Shikamaru groaned, the damn woman managed to mix the two subjects together.

He turned to Chouji hopefully looking for moral support, but all was lost on him, he was amidst gazing into Ino's eyes, but somehow managing to eat at full pace at the same time.

Shikamaru slumped silently into his seat in a way his mother would certainly curse him not to, but recently he had been ignoring her jibes hoping she would get the hint and leave him alone.

Of course she hadn't.

This was shown through his morning when she had managed to comment about his schoolwork, burn his pancakes and manage to book an appointment to see the headmaster. All at the same time.

And multitasking was meant to be a good thing?

He sighed and traced his eyes around the room, looking for something to focus on rather than continue to hear some of Ino's fabulous (her words not his) Morning commentaries.

He was not struck by Sasuke's "amazing" new haircut, neither Kiba's ability to sleep with his eyes open.

But he did gain some interest in watching a sandy haired girl dive ever so slowly into the classroom with a look of pure rage in her eyes.

And apparently he was not the only one.

"Whats her problem ?" Ino said tearing herself away from the mindless world of Sasuke and lip gloss.

Her problem seemed to lie in every student she passed apparently. Well from the death stares she gave them it might as well be.

It would have been easy to, just as the other kids had avoid her gaze, but upon seeing the look that mimicked his mothers at times Shikamaru decided against it. He was not having another woman push him about. Not even a blond haired sandy women.

It only took a second, but needless to say it did make an impact.

He stared

Her eyes gazed upon him somewhat more than usual and flickered onwards nonchalantly.

Shikamaru smirked and counted this as a little victory, well until he felt a painful jab in his arm he did, and looked down not only to see that she was highly enraged but also had an affinity of poking people with the sharp end of her compass.

"Crazy woman" He muttered

"Damn men" She said


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch sure is Troublesome

It was a little common known fact that in Konoha that lunch was the most important meal of the day. Despite popular belief, lunch in konoha was treated in the same regard as dinner in Suna; it held significance.

In the evening Suna was in the coolest point of the day therefore food was mentioned with some regard.

In Konoha lunch however was the day breaker, the socialising point of the day and provided workers a well needed rest that they could not gain from the mornings.

Either way it resulted lunch being an hour longer in Konoha than it should have been.

Something else Temari_ loved _about this place.

It wasn't to say she wasn't grateful for a break.

The lessons were a bore and the students tired her to no means end.

But the prospect of lunch... was a very chilling one.

For one there was finding a seat, and sitting down and then doing whatever the hell was next. But also it was the fact that she actually had to _talk_, talk to someone. Its not like she could ignore them for ever, she knew this day would come, only she thought it with her own terms, not some damn lunch break where she didn't give a damn.

She scanned the room and quickly narrowed it down to three choices.

There was firstly a table at the back full of these musicians, none of them looked friendly(something temari admired) but the looked solemn enough to at least accept her with gratitude onto the table. The only down side a red haired flute player who seemed to despise any one without an instrument with a quick flick of the tongue.

She sighed, out of the question. Baki had warned her of fights on the first day.

Then there was the second option, a group (or rather pack) of small men and women dressed head to toe in some kind of "garment" consisting of red clouds of some sort. It did not strike temari as the most appealing choice but most of them seemed to be intelligent from what she had seemed and held the most proper utter respect.

Downside- piercings, puppets and paper planes were not her in her interests.

So now all that was left was option C

She sighed and began to make her way to the table to meet not only one, but two obnoxious blondes both of them locked in a battle of wits. Or rather arguing other whether Sasuke deserved a love of a good woman or a punch in the head.

Temari decided that almost definitely _each_ and every one of them, deserved the punch.


	4. Chapter 4: Brewing after a storm

Many people have actually never known of Ino.

As much as in fact the amount of people that live in a cave.

You can_ not _miss Ino, even if you do you are certainly sure to hear her.

Especially when she is in one of her rants.

Like now for instance.

"How dare she! I mean how dare she! You saw it right !" she said snapping her head round so fast that you could swear you heard it click.

Chouji rather than answering stuffed more chips into his mouth, Shikamaru just chuckled.

_Of course _he had seen, so had in fact the whole population of the student body, it was quite hard to miss

"The nerve of her, the nerve! And right in front of Sasuke too! She had no right !"

Shikamaru smirked at the memory. Of course she didn't have a right. That's why she done it.

You don't see any other girls approaching Ino and telling her that not only was she blocking her path with her fat ass, but was too busy drooling over Sasuke to notice that her skirt had ridden up so far that the whole world shared a chunk of Ino.

Nope, not one girl had said that yet.

Well at least to her face.

And good thing too. She was about to skin temari alive.

Ino shrieked only to be cut off the the bell. Something Shikamaru was grateful for.

I mean he did not see the reason behind all this trouble.

If she merely had a problem with temari then she should say it too her face.

Not whispering(or shrieking for that matter) behind her back.

That was troublesome.

But not as troublesome as Shikamaru was about to learn as a certain blond haired Suna girl.


	5. Chapter 5: Damn assignments

Even though she was new she knew that look.

The look in the teachers eyes that they get when they decide to hand over another _fun_ assignment.

It was usually something they obviously thought was fun and "rewarding"

Bullcrap. That's all temari had to say.

Bullcrap, to this stupid assignment she had no idea on.

Bullcrap, to the teachers that gave her it.

But most of all, most of all.

Temari eyes narrowed as she turned to the bumbling idiot beside her.

_Him_

And "him" right now deserved a heck of a lot more than bullcrap, the way he was slouching there incoherently in his seat, obviously not listening to whatever the hell the teacher was saying. He had already fallen asleep (twice) and she gladly awoken him with her compass(her weapon of choice).

She began tapping her pencil, trying to feign some interest in this assignment she was meant to do. By the looks of it she would be on her own.

She sighed

She didn't know why she had to have a partner, she could of merely tried by herself , but no.

Damn teachers.

The bell rang and everybody managed to sieve out of the classroom, eager to escape to their homeroom. Well almost everybody....

"Oi"

Temari looked and and had the right mind to throw half of the books she was packing into her bag at his face.

But she resisted.

"What" she hissed in a tone so cold and icy it had sent children fleeing in suna.

"Assignment women" he said dazily and managed to flop what seemed to be half a load of paper on to her desk

She shuddered at the impact from the desk, but overcome it quickly.

"How the hell much work do you expect me to do!" she screeched

"As much as I put on your desk, obviously" he muttered rolling his eyes

Her eyes narrowed further

" Well like hell I'm going to.."

But she was cut off, or rather walked off by.

She didn't know how he done it, she didn't even see him pass.

But before she got the chance to finish he had already smoothly slid past her and out the door.

Not even clicking it shut properly.

She growled clenching her teeth and gripping her knuckles in a way that would suggest she was about to kill.

She managed to cram all the paper at once into her bag and storm out of the class at the same time.

Not after him of course.

No, she'd deal with him later.


	6. Chapter 6: A reason to hate lipbalm

Shikamaru was halfway out the school when he had felt something grip his shoulder in an iron like vice. He had expected it to be the blond suna women, but instead it was Ino sporting what he seemed to be a smile on her face. Only it looked like she was merely baring her teeth in a attempt to smile. Not smiling.

"shi-ka-ma-ru"

It was those words that confirmed his worst fears.

She wanted something.

He sighed and faced her eager to get rid of her

"What?" he said quite cooler tone than usual

"Shika! Don't be like that! She screeched at him

He put his finger in his ear, she was definitely a syllable higher than what she was meant to be.

She definitely wanted something.

"What do you want?"

" don't be ridiculous Shika, I just..."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows and merely gave her one of his looks.

It must of bugged her after a while a as she finally managed to spit out

"Fine! All I want is this new lip balm I found out about this morning, you know the one I was talking to you about...... "

Shikamaru drowned her voice out by this part.

He managed to tune in as always to the end of her lectures. Or rather the point of what she was saying.

"....so because I'm so busy shopping with sakura on the OTHER side of town I thought since its only sold here...."

"...You want me to get it?"

She nodded

"Why not Chouji?"

"Because he is my shopping buddy of course!" she screeched

Shikamaru grimaced. He faintly knew from experience that Shopping buddy merely acquainted to slave driver on Ino terms, but upon seeing the doting look on chouji's face he knew his friend was willing to take the sacrifice.

In which case.......

"Fine" he said snatching what seemed to be an address out of Ino's hand.

She went to screech but upon seeing the leaving of her party decided against it and tiptoed off into the realm of chouji,sakura and a bunch of girls shikamaru didn't care for the names of.

He sighed and set off quickly. The hag would have his head if he was late home.

It didn't take long to find out where he was looking for. It was merely a shop shikamaru had passed a few times through his lifetime but never dared to venture in fear of old ladies tutting at him in the street. He didn't even know you could _buy_ lip balm here.

To say the clothes in the window were explicit was putting it lightly. They weren't even _clothes_ in his opinion. But needless to say he had no choice in the matter. He sighed and let the automatic doors slide open and wondered how he ever got himself into these situations.

He was sighing trying not to let his eyes gaze upon _certain_ garments longer than they should be when he was met with the most unfortunate sight.

It was a girl with blond sand co loured hair draped over a counter with a smile plastered on her face and a name tag slathered on her shirt.

"How can I help..."

Her eyes widened.

So did his.

"Temari?"


	7. Chapter 7: Stupid aftermath

"W-what are you doing here?"

"The question is what are you doing here"

"I don't see why that concerns you, besides I asked you first"

"Oh because girls like you hang out here so often..."

" Never said I hung out here"

"Then whats a girl like you doing in a place like this."

"You sound like your quoting A 1950's pick up line"

"You sound nervous"

"Well I sound like I want you to get the hell out of here...NOW"

"hmmm you boss wouldn't seem to think so" shikamaru said nodding in her direction

Temari whipped her head around only to face blank air

She scowled at him

"Well I've determined you work here"

"Oh" she said "what gave it away, the fact I'm on a desk, in uniform, or oh maybe..._ITS THIS GREAT BIG FAT NAMEBADGE ON MY CHEST!"_

"Okay, okay woman" he said holding his hands up defensively as a shield " Jeesh just came in here to buy something..."

Temari gave him a quizzical look before upturning the corners of her mouth into a smirk

"b-u-y?" she said questionably

Shikamaru winced but gained his composure.

"Not for me" he said digging his hands into his pockets

More smirks

"for..."

She snorted " let me guess... a _friend_?

She chuckled and shikamaru narrowed his eyes and turned to the floor to avoid further embarrassment.

"Troublesome woman" he muttered scuffing his toes on the floor.

" hmm, this ' Troublesome woman' has a name you know?"

"Oh yes and..." he said looking down at her name badge "...Suki is it"

This time it was her time to wince.

"Work names..." she muttered.

" hm, doesn't really seem like the kind of work you would do"

"Since when did you know me"

"Oh" he said finally noticing the evil object he came in for on the counter " I never said I knew you" he said picking it up. " But merely, you don't see many other cold hearted, masculine rough blond haired suna girls working here, do you?" He said leaning over and finally dropping the item to the counter

She thought for a moment keeping a complete silence and managing to scan the item in and work the till before something finally occurred to her.

"How do you know I'm from sun-"

But before she could get her reply he done it again, he had moved out the way swiftly dipping his shoulders into the crowd and quietly drifting past all the flocks of people and sliding smoothly out the door. All without a word.

Temari sighed dropping her head into her hands, trying to make sense of this all.

She would not admit he was right, neither that also that she was growing fonder to him.

But most of all she would not admit, she was ever so slowly starting to become hypnotised with the way he walked...

It was near Seven when he arrived home. Or other wise known in his house. _Damn late_

He winced how his mothers voice had pierced him before he had even opened the door, she could even _sense_ his presence now. She swung opened the door and stooped her head out eyeing him carefully.

"You're late." she said icily

"Sorry ka-san I... " he paused in mid sentence when he noticed a gleam in her eye. And not a good one at that.

He took off his shoes and moved forward following her into the house without a sound, he had managed to shuffle, head down carefully down the hall when he was met with the eyes of his gleaming father who was smirking proudly of himself.

"Damn old man"shikamaru muttered as he passed his retreating back " trust him to be _early_ this time"

He finally made it to the brightly lit room and was met at the dinner table with a stone cold dinner, stewing in its own juices by the look of it.

"Eat" she said

He sighed, he knew this was an order, he also knew she was going to harass him after his "food" was done and really he could not have an answer why he was late.

I mean he had_ left _the shop merely a few hours ago, but found himself wandering strangely around the town as in a daze, or rather quite sleepily. And he couldn't blame himself though, it had been a long day.

But not enough to explain his erratic behaviour, that is.

He was right anyway, about his mothers harassing.

It began right after he ate his food(or rather in his words unfathomable mush)

"Where" she merely shot at him

He grunted

"_No_- where"

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to be smart with me _boy_?"

"Depends, are going to harass me, _mother_?"

That deserved a saucepan around the head. And he got it.

WHACK

"Ow, I was kidding mom..."

" Kidding my ass, you know what time dinner is, I expect no more from you than to...What's in the bag?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened but he kept his stance.

"What bag?"

"_That _one" she growled

"Just something..." he scratched the back of his head and grimaced as the words came out his mouth. "...for Ino"

His mothers eyes widened and her mind as per guess went off at 100 miles per hour. " OH...that's great! I knew Ino chan would make a nice little girlfriend for you, all you have to do now is..."

"Ka-san... One, Ino is not, and never will be my girlfriend, two I only brought lip balm for Ino...nothing else"

"Then what explains the rest of the bag" Replied a gruff voice and shikamaru only turned to face his father who was searching through the contents of this bag at the time.

He sighed mentally cursed Ino in his mind.

The "list" she gave him was not only an address as he had first hoped but something as he was about to discover that was going to get him into a whole lot of trouble.

**A:N sorry for the massive delay, my plot bunny died and it took months of CPR to bring it back to life**


End file.
